


Capri Ficlets

by exyking



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, check notes for content warnings, some chapters contain depictions of sibling incest, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: I had some ficlets/drabbles on tumblr that I wanted to keep here with the rest of my writing. Please check the notes for chapter specific content tags and warnings.





	1. Rimming & Bodyworship

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me some prompts on tumblr if you have a kink you'd like a ficlet of! I'm always looking for sweet new ideas.
> 
> Content tags for this chapter:  
> Body worship, rimming, laces and panties ;)

Laurent is lying on his back on the bed, clothes hanging off him in tatters. Damen crouches low over him, trailing kisses up his thighs, his hips. He pushes up the chemise, and kisses Laurent's belly, smiling at the way it flutters at his touch.

Laurent’s hands fist in the sheets, and Damen cups one in his palm, squeezing gently as laves his tongue over the silk of Laurent's chemise, wetting the fabric lewdly, trailing upwards until he reaches Laurent’s chest. He pulls down the top of the garment, low enough to expose Laurent’s nipple, and bends to lick the soft, pink bud. Laurent makes a small, breathy sound, so Damen does it again. He sucks it into his mouth, experimenting with what pressure makes Laurent squirm most. He circles the tip of the bud with his tongue, flicking it playfully over the nub, before grazing it with his teeth. He pushes the tattered fabric of Laurent’s jacket further down his arms as he moves to the other nipple, distracting Laurent with his mouth as he finishes undressing him.

Damen travels back down his body when Laurent is down to his undergarments, and places himself between Laurent’s thighs. He pushes them up, bending Laurent’s legs back towards him, presenting his perfect, pert little ass, so beautifully clad in lace. He pulls Laurent’s hands to his own legs, and makes him hold them up as Damen begins to shimmy the lace up his thighs. He stops with the fabric just above Laurent’s ass, so that the lace still brushes his weeping cock.

He spreads Laurent’s cheeks, marvelling at the pink hole nestled between them. He runs his thumb slowly, teasingly down Laurent’s cleft, and rubs it over his hole. He smiles when it twitches under his touch, and Laurent makes a sound of pleasure. He bends, and first nuzzles his nose into the soft skin on Laurent’s taint, breathing hot air over his hole. His tongue darts out, a quick taste, and he relishes the way it makes Laurent jump. He begins with long, slow licks, covering Laurent’s hole with his saliva, coaxing the muscles into relaxing.

When Laurent is ready, he pushes his tongue inside.

As he fucks Laurent with his tongue, Damen strokes the mewling man’s thighs, softly caressing the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh until Laurent twitches, almost jerking away, but it seems he can’t quite bring himself to do it. Not if it means losing the sweet torture of Damen’s tongue.

Damen takes him steadily apart, worshipping him carefully, attentively, until Laurent shatters beneath him, crying out his pleasure with Damen’s name on his lips.

 


	2. Praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags:
> 
> Praise kink, dirty talk, very light choking

Laurent’s hands fist the sheets desperately as Damen moves, fucking hard and deep inside him. His cock is so big he can feel the stretch to his toes. He gasps and cries, almost overwhelmed, but desperate for more. He wants it harder, or maybe gentler. He wants it deeper, or maybe faster. Laurent wants it all, but he has not the language to ask for it.

“Perfect,” Damen rasps.

Laurent makes a desperate sound, pushing back into him. Damen drapes himself over Laurent, hands moving from his hips to his belly, one travelling further until it clasps around his throat. “You’re taking it so beautifully, my prince.”

“Fuck,” Laurent gasps. His hips buck, the new angle driving Damen’s cock hard against his pleasure spot. The weight of the hand gently cradling his throat is unravelling something within him, driving him closer and closer up the precipice of pleasure. “Yes, yes, please, please more.”

“More?” Damen asks, mirth in his tone. “You think you can handle more?”

Laurent all but growls, bucking harder into Damen’s grip. “Fuck me harder,” he begs. “I need it.”

Damen chuckles, the sound rumbling in his chest. “You’re so good for me, Laurent. You’re perfect.”

His hips snap against Laurent’s, driving his cock deep and hard inside him. Laurent cries out, writhing in Damen’s arms at the too good feeling of being filled and stretched deep. “Yes, right there, like that, fuck.”

Damen maintains a brutal pace, pushing Laurent hard as he fucks into him. “Doing so well,” he grunts. “Taking me so beautifully.”

The praise warms Laurent’s chest, heat sizzles in his belly. He moans, unrestrained, sound pouring from his lips with no way to silence it. His cock aches for attention, his entire body is fraught with tension, so close to release he can taste it. He feels shaken to his very core.

“Please, please,” Laurent begs, unable to find the words to voice what he needs.

“What do you want, lover?” Damen purrs in his ear. “Tell me what you need.”

“My… fuck, yes, fuck, my cock, I need you… I need to…”

Damen’s hand wraps around his throbbing length so suddenly that Laurent can’t help but scream. Just like that, he is coming, breaking apart with a pleasure so deep that the whole world fades to nothing.

When he comes back to himself, Damen is still draped over him, still hard inside him. He is kissing Laurent’s shoulder, his neck, wherever he can reach.

“So good for me, Laurent,” Damen praises him. “You were perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr here!](http://exyking.tumblr.com/post/173263637678/hi-i-love-your-fics-um-for-the-kinks-thing)


	3. Jealous Damen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content tags:  
> Slightly rough sex, jealousy

He comes home to find Laurent sitting at his desk. As the door slams open, Laurent merely glances up, scans Damen’s form, and returns his attention to his screen.

Damen wants to scream at him.

He storms over, planting his fists on Laurent’s desk, glaring down at him until his boyfriend finally stops what he’s doing, closes the screen of his laptop, and looks up.

“Yes?” Laurent says.

“Would you care to explain,” Damen grits out. “What the fuck is this?”

He shoves his phone at Laurent, open to Laurent’s instagram feed, where his most recent post, from earlier that same day, is on the screen. It is of Laurent and his colleague, Lazar, a notorious play boy with a reputation for seducing ‘unavailable’ partners. Lazar is standing close to Laurent, uncomfortably close, his arm wrapped around Laurent’s waist. His fingers fit into the gentle slope of Laurent’s hip where Damen’s belong.

Laurent raises an eyebrow. “It was a company photo,” he says, like it should have been obvious. “To promote the book fair.”

Damen growls, snatching his phone back and scrolling down to the comments. “Then what is this.”

He shoves the phone back at Laurent, who once more reads the screen.

“Thanks for a fantastic day, gorgeous.” The comment says. “Hope to be seeing even more of you soon ;) xxx.”

“It’s Lazar,” Laurent says. “He’s fond of being obnoxiously inappropriate.”

“Is that all?”

Laurent’s eyes narrow. “What are you accusing me of?”

“I’m not–”

“But you are, aren’t you? You think so little of me that I would cheat on you with what, Lazar?” Laurent pushes himself to his feet suddenly, the chair skidding back on the ground as he does so. “That’s fucking pathetic.”

Damen slams his fist hard on the desk. “Don’t treat me like i’m some kind of idiot,” he growls.

Laurent blinks, stunned at the outburst, and Damen takes advantage of the moment. He walks around the desk, crowding up against Laurent, hands firmly planted on Laurent’s hips, holding him close.

“You’re mine.”

Laurent shivers. His hands pressing flat agains Damen’s broad chest, nails digging hard into the fabric of his shirt. “Say it again,” he says.

Damen pushes closer, and drags Laurent towards him. He grinds their hips together, almost too aggressive, the friction too much.

“You’re. Fucking. Mine.”

Laurent kisses him first. His hands tangle in Damen’s hair, pulling harshly on his curls as his lips part beneath Damen’s. The kiss is bruising and hard and frantic. They cling desperately to each other as they battle for dominance; Damen refusing to give ground, Laurent never willing to concede.

Damen scrabbles frantically at Laurent’s sweater, tugging it up and over his head, messing his hair. Laurent’s trembling fingers make quick work of the button and fly of Damen’s jeans. Damen runs his hands possessively over Laurent’s back, and Laurent pushes down his pants and grabs Damen’s ass, tugging him closer.

Damen spins them, shoving Laurent hard against the wall behind him, before tugging his trousers down his legs, until Laurent kicks them away. He returns to the kiss with a vengeance, cradling Laurent’s head in his large palm and angling his face to let their mouths slot together. His other hand finds Laurent’s cock, and fists it roughly in his dry palm.

Laurent bites his lip hard.

Damen shoves Laurent’s legs apart, and slips his finger between Laurent’s cheeks, rubbing hard against his dry hole. Laurent hisses, hands digging sharply into Damen’s shoulders.

“You want it?” Damen asks him, voice low and dark. “You want me to fuck you?”

Laurent rises to the challenge, and pushes his hips back onto Damen’s hand, letting the finger dip just a little into his dry hole, hissing as it burns. “Do it,” Laurent goads. “Make me yours.”

Damen finds the lube, conveniently placed in a nearby draw, and stretches Laurent open on first one, then two of his fingers. He fucks them in fast and dirty, stretching too much too quick, but Laurent hisses and growls for more, kissing Damen furiously, biting his lips till they sting.

When he is ready, Damen hoists him up, holding him hard against the wall and angling his cock beneath him. He pulls Laurent down slowly, knowing the stretch must be painful. Laurent grips his shoulders and keens.

Damen fucks him hard and fast and brutal. He slams Laurent against the wall with every snap of his hips, grunts in time with the exertion of lifting Laurent up and down on his cock. It feels so good, to have Laurent at his mercy like this, to have him begging for more even as he gasps in pleasure and pain. It feels good to remind Laurent who he belongs to.

Laurent cries and moans and scrambles for purchase, entire body tense and arched, eyes screwed tightly shut. He has never been so vocal, never been so obvious in his pleasure. He gives himself up to Damen’s brutality and relishes in it.

“You’re mine,” Damen growls, again and again and again as he fucks Laurent to pieces. “You’re mine.”

“Yes,” is Laurent’s answering cry. “I’m yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr here!](http://exyking.tumblr.com/post/173264599893/for-your-smutty-ask-overjelaous-damen-he-saw)


	4. Laurent/Auguste | Orgasm delay/denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for:  
> Incest, duh, Auguste being a mean dom, mild exhibitionism? And orgasm delay/denial/control
> 
> If you've read the summary and content warnings and decide to proceed, that's on you.

“Shhhhh, you don’t want them to hear, do you?”

Laurent sobs brokenly into Auguste’s shoulder, his hands shaking where they desperately clutch at his brother’s hair. He grinds on his lap like a bitch in heat, his painfully hard cock smearing white pre-come over Auguste’s expensive shirt. Auguste lets him do it, enjoys the wanton desperation of it. It’s not often he can reduce his brother to this. 

He strokes Laurent’s back, fingertips trailing down pale skin, eliciting goose bumps in their wake. When he reaches the dip of Laurent’s spine, he turns the vibrator up to max.

Laurent’s entire body stiffens and jerks. He tries to run from the sensation, pressing forward into Auguste so suddenly the chair nearly tips. The sound he makes is beautifully pathetic. Coupled with the deafening buzz of the thick vibrator currently abusing Laurent’s ass, Auguste has no doubt their father’s bodyguards outside the door can hear every second of it. 

“That’s it,” Auguste says, pressing kisses against his brother’s hair. “Just like that.”

“A–Auguste–” Laurent’s voice breaks, hitching on a moan. “Brother– please– I can’t–”

Auguste hushes him, gently stroking his hair and wrapping an arm around his back to keep him still. Laurent struggles briefly against him, hips jerking frantically, but he’s no match for Auguste in this state. Auguste can feel the wet patch on his shoulder that Laurent’s tears have left.

“I love you like this,” Auguste murmurs in his ear. “Desperate for it. overwhelmed. So beautiful.”

Laurent makes a whining sound, protesting even as his hips grind forward, desperately trying to find some friction for his poor, neglected cock. 

Auguste knows what he wants. What he needs. Laurent can bitch and moan all he likes, but Auguste knows he loves this.

“I– I need–”

“Shhhh.” Auguste’s hand stills in his hair, tugging just hard enough to remind Laurent who’s in charge.

“But– Auguste–”

Laurent jumps half a foot when there is a sudden knock at the door. He twists in Auguste’s hold, trying to slide off his lap. Suddenly so shy. His modesty is endearing.

“Come in,” Auguste calls.

Laurent makes a confused little sound and struggles harder. He has all the strength of a child. Auguste holds him still, a handful of blond hair held cruelly in his fist. 

The door swings open, hinges creaking and Jord steps into the room, closing it firmly behind him. If he’s shocked or repulsed by the sight in front of him, Jord gives no sign. He stands there the perfect picture of passivity, hands crossed before him and glasses obscuring his eyes. 

“Sir, your car will be here shortly.”

Auguste hums. His hands drifts lower, down the swell of Laurent’s ass and to his hole, stretched obscenely wide by the vibrating dildo. He traces it, as Laurent makes small breathy sounds of protest, gently at first and then harder, pressing against the taut flesh until Laurent’s protests turn into moans. Laurent tries to wiggle, whether to escape the tormenting touch or press against it, Auguste can’t quite tell, but the effect is the same. The tip of Auguste’s index finger slips in beside the toy. 

Laurent is so silky smooth inside, so hot. Auguste loves nothing more than the feel of him, sucking him so eagerly inside. His body knows what he needs. Laurent might have been embarrassed about being walked in on a minute ago, but the sound he makes when Auguste’s finger slips inside him is positively  _sinful._ Even Jord, stoic, silent, watchful Jord, shifts on his feet. 

He might be wearing shades, but Auguste knows exactly where he’s looking.

“Excellent,” Auguste says. “We’ll be out shortly.”

Jord nods, turns briskly on his heel and leaves the room. 

Laurent is trembling against him now, face buried into his chest.

“You want to come?” Auguste asks.

Laurent is barely coherent enough to respond. He slumps against Auguste, perhaps thinking his brother will take mercy. 

It’s tempting. Laurent has been so good, after all.

He turns the vibrator down to it’s first setting.

Laurent cries out, clawing at Auguste frantically, losing any semblance of dignity as he ruts forward, trying to fuck himself on the dildo as he does, chasing after an orgasm that must have been so close.

“No– no please– I need–”

Again, Auguste hushes him, stroking his hair. “Not yet,” he says.

As Laurent breaks down, Auguste tugs cruelly at his cock, still bound by the thick cock ring. He’s kept Laurent like this for hours, his cock must be agonisingly sensitive by now.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” Auguste coos, kissing his sweaty forehead.

“Yes– but–  _brother–”_

“Get dressed,” Auguste says, standing up and letting Laurent slide off his lap. His knees buckle, he nearly falls, but Auguste pulls him flush against his body, holding him up. He crooks a finger under his chin and tilts his face up. Laurent’s ruddy cheeks and puffy, tear stained eyes are breathtaking. Auguste smiles, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to his lips. 

“We can’t be late for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jord
> 
> (He should get to join in next time)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](http://exyking.tumblr.com/post/179990640288/hi-i-love-love-your-writing-idk-if-thisll-even)


End file.
